Embodiments described herein generally relate to a system and method for gravel packing a wellbore. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to a system and method for actuating a plurality of packers prior to gravel packing an annulus formed between a completion assembly and a wall of the wellbore.
Hydrocarbons produced from a subterranean formation oftentimes have sand or other particulates disposed therein. As the sand is undesirable to produce, many techniques exist for reducing the sand content in the hydrocarbons. Gravel packing is one technique used to filter and separate the sand from the hydrocarbons in a wellbore. Gravel packing generally involves pumping a gravel slurry, including gravel dispersed within a carrier fluid, down a work string and into the annulus formed between a completion assembly and the wall of the wellbore. The gravel is used to filter and separate the sand from the hydrocarbons as the hydrocarbons flow from the formation, into a completion assembly, and up to the surface.
One or more packers are oftentimes set or actuated prior to gravel packing. Upon actuation, the packers expand radially-outward into contact with the wall of the wellbore to isolate different layers or zones of the formation. Isolating the different zones prevents the cross-flow of fluids (e.g., hydrocarbon fluids such as oil or gas) between the different zones and reduces the amount of water produced from the formation. One type of packer that is commonly used is a swellable packer that actuates when placed in contact with a catalyst. Swellable packers, however, may take days or weeks to fully actuate and isolate the different zones. Another type of packer is actuated by dropping a ball into the work string until the ball comes to rest on a ball seat proximate the packer. The hydraulic pressure of the fluid within the work string is then increased from the surface to actuate the packer. The increased pressure places the work string and components coupled thereto under strain, which may eventually lead to failure.